Barnes and Noble Bookstore
Barnes and Noble Bookstore Base on the location on Orange Blossom Trail, across from Florida Mall, in Orlando, Fl. This local, friendly, neighborhood Barnes and Noble bookstore is in a plaza along with the only other store, Best Buy. Also, inside, is the convenient café, Starbucks. While many may think that this is an actual Starbucks location, that is not the case. It is it owned by Barnes and Noble. But nevertheless, they carry some of the same amazing products you can find at any Starbucks. This location is also situated in from of a neighborhood, so may notice a community feeling amongst employees and customers. Main Entrances into plaza · South Orange Blossom Trail: If you are headed down South OBT, there will be an entrance on your right lane. This entrance will lead you to the front parking lot locate in front of the buildings. · Morning Drive: You can opt to pass the entrance on the main road and make a right onto Morning Drive and then another right into the side entrance of plaza. This is more nearer to the Barnes and Noble bookstore. If you are on Sunrise Boulevard, you will need to make a left at the stoplight to gain entrance on the side entrance. If you are coming from the exit from the Florida Mall located across the road from the plaza, then you will head straight into Morning Drive and make a right into the side entrance. Main Exits from place · Onto South Orange Blossom Trail: Located in front of plaza, at the end of front parking. Drivers can only make a right onto the main road. Stop sign is present going out of plaza. There is a stoplight to the right when exiting from here. · Onto Morning Drive: Located on the side plaza, at the end of side parking. Stop sign is present going out of plaza. Right of way is given to traffic coming perpendicular to driver. Driver can make a left onto two different lanes. One is to turn or head straight, which is the first outgoing lane on the left. The other lane is on the far right and that is to turn right onto main road, South Orange Blossom Trail. Parking · Front Parking: Located in front of the bookstore. · Side Parking: Located by side entrance. · No rear parking. Building Entrances · Emergency Exits: there are two. One located in the front of café, all the way to the left. Other one is located on the rear left side of building. · Main entrance: located in front of building, facing front parking. This also used as the only exit from the building if there is no emergency. Inside of bookstore As you pull the door to the main entrance, you will pass through detectors as you enter inside. When you enter, there will be an employee to the left of you that will welcome you in. In front of you, is a bookstand filled with newest published works and items on sale. To the right of you, the Café entrance is located. No need to open another door, as you walk straight in. Also located on you left is the magazine section. If you were to bypass the café and head more forward, you will have entered to the bookstore fully, where you will able to browse as you please. On the right side of bookstore, you will have some these genres but not limited to: · Spanish books · College related material · Cookbooks · Self-Help · Writing and Publishing section · Audiobooks · Art related material · Business related materials On the left side of bookstore, you will find some of these genres but not limited to: · Collector’s items · Journals in various forms · Sci-Fi · Teen novels · Romance · Mystery · Non-Fiction · Religion · Poetry Children’s reading: located all the way in the back of store, there is a section devoted to children and young teens materials. You will have to walk from the front and head straight towards the back of store to find the children’s section. In front of open entrance, you will see another bookstand with books that are on sale or recently published. When you walk past that, you have the toddler section to your right. On the left will be non-fiction books, children’s poetry, and mythology. On the rear wall, there will be toys, stuffed animals and picture books. In the rear right side of section, there is a stage area where there will be story time for children. Customer Service: Located in the middle of store. There are usually two employees at the desk and can help you look for books, order items from online store, or answer any other questions. Registers: Located in the front of store by the entrance. There will be a stand that says, “Line Starts Here” located in front of the first register. There will be at least one person at the register and back up will be called if needed. There is no way to know which register is open. So, if there is no one in line, just walk up to the register and they will promptly assist you. There is only one line to pay, so if you see a line, you can join it. Shopping Conveniences · There are baskets for customers, located by the front entrance, to use for their shopping experience. It is not big and cannot fit bulky items. You will need to use a few more shopping baskets if you intend on buying a lot of items. There are no shopping carts or bags. · Restrooms are located on the right-hand side of building towards the back of building. Both men and women restrooms are in the same area. Women’s is towards to right, while the Men’s are straight ahead. Employees There are usually employees all over the bookstore, either helping another customer or stocking shipment. They will most likely reach out to you if they see you walking and ask if you need any help. When at the customer service area, and you don’t see anyone, its most likely they are helping someone. You can either wait there or find the nearest employee near you to get help. I find that usually there are only two people located in the customer service area and they are always helping other customers. It would be suggested to look for the closest employee that can help. Employees in the café cannot leave the café to help you in the bookstore section, as its two difference sections. Overall, the employees are really welcoming and very helpful.